Runaway Love
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: What Happens when you feel like your life is going nowhere? Follow the lives of these three young women as they embark on a journey full of hate, hardship, abuse, and learn just what it takes to fall in love. Troypay, Ryella, & Chaylor
1. Trailer

**What happens when your life isn't going how you want it to?**

_Shows a African American girl laying on her back, crying_

_Flashes_

_Shows a brunette girl getting hit in the face_

_Flashes _

_Shows a blonde girl looking down at her stomach_

_Flashes _

**This is the story of three young women…**

_**Taylor**__**McKessie**_

"_Mom? You home?"_

_Shows an older African American woman passed out on a couch_

"_Great! She's drunk…again."_

_**Gabriella Montez**_

"_Hey Mom, is he home yet?"_

_Shows an older Latina nod her head._

"_I'll be back later then."_

_**&& Sharpay Evans**_

"_Shane! I thought you couldn't pick me up today. I'm so glad you're here."_

"_Me too, babe. So you know I love you right?"_

"_Of course, I love you too. I would do anything for you."_

"_Anything?" He grins. _

**And the hardships that life puts them through…**

_Shows Taylor cleaning up bottles of alcohol, as a man watches her._

_Shows Gabriella crying over a grave._

_Shows Sharpay popping pills, as a guy kisses her shoulders._

**And the love that could possibly change their lives.**

"_Hey I'm Chad. I noticed you in our Calculus class, and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"_

_Flashes_

"_Hey, I'm Ryan. What happened to your cheek?"_

_Flashes _

"_Hi, I'm Troy. What's your name?" _

**What will happen to these three young women, when the guys find out about their secrets?**

"_Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Taylor cries into her hands._

_Flashes _

_Gabriella drops a glass. "I-I'm sorry Ryan. I-I didn't mean to drop it. I'll clean it up right away. Just please don't hurt me." _

_Flashes_

_Two little three year olds come running over yelling, "Mommy!"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Troy, I would like for you to meet someone very special to me, well actually two someone's."_

**Find out in… Runaway Love**

**Starring:**

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

"_Chad, I have a problem, and I need somewhere to stay."_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

"_Ryan, hey. Um…I think I'm ready to tell you about my stepdad."_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

"_I'd like you to meet, Trevor and Natasha."_

_**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson **_

"_Gabby, you need to get help! I won't always be here to help you. I have these two other friends, maybe you can talk to them…"_

_**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**_

"_Shar, baby. Come on. Take these it'll help with the pain."_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

"_Mom, Dad. This is Taylor and she's going to be staying with us for a while."_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Davis**_

"_Why would someone do that to you?"_

_**&& Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

"_Kids? I love kids!"_


	2. AN: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

Sorry about not updating a Chapter like everyone has been waiting for, but I have some important and saddening news. This morning my Flashdrive , which held my life(literally), broke. SO that means everything: my stories that I have been working on (some oneshots, every chapter, and some other stories I have started) are **GONE**! I literally cried when I found it. It held everything I ever accomplished in their. So I'm sorry to say, that I will be updating a little later than normal, since I have to copy and paste my story form here and put it on another one I have.

So please bear with me, I'm devastated. And could really use some support.

But mostly I am pissed off. I was writing this amazing one-shot, and was almost done when it broke. :( now I have to start it from scratch… FML!

So some things I have to work entirely on, (such as Chapter 7 of _Attraction_, Chapter 2 of _Hidden Feelings, _and the prologue for _Runaway Love)._

I'm sorry, but at least I am better than I was this morning. I thought of quitting writing altogether. **(I'M NOT DON'T WORRY).**

FML, Kaitlin. Aka Duhhitskatieox


	3. Prologue

_Runaway Love _

_Prologue_

_---_

_Half Past midnight. I walk down the stairs to find the usual scene: Trish passed out on the couch. Liquor bottles surrounding her. Needles and small bags filled with white powder lying on the table. Her clad in only a black mini-skirt, that she borrowed from me, and one of her many tight tank tops. I gather all the bottles to dispose of them in our trash cans. I place a blanket over Trish, and take a look around. Dirt everywhere. Hard liquor, weed, and the distinct smell of puke fills the air. I open the window to try to get the smoky haze and smell out. But it barely works. It never does. You may think… What is a sixteen year old girl doing in a drug house? Well, this isn't a drug house, or even the house of a drug dealer. This is my personal hell. In other words, my home, safe-haven, comfort zone. Only thing: it's everything but that. I take another look around. Trying to find if any of her "gentleman callers" have decided to stay. Not this time. I let out the breath that I have been holding in. One rare night, where I don't need to worry about protection, or if I took my pill this month. One rare night where I don't need to stay quiet, or hold back my cries. One rare night where I don't need to worry about covering a new bruise. My name is Taylor McKessie, and I am living proof, that there is a hell on earth._

__-_-_-__

_Another night. Which means another bruise. I can still smell the distinct smell of Jack Daniels, that was on __**his**__ breathe, lingering in my room. I look into the mirror, wondering how bad my forming black eye will look in the morning from when __**he**__ slammed my face into the wall. Tear stains run down my red and stinging cheeks, from where __**he**__ slapped me. I lift my shirt to see a huge welt on my ribcage, knowing full well that I'll be limping when I walk tomorrow. Speed dial number one: Kelsi Neilson. I call her, hoping that she'll help me think of another excuse to tell to the nurses and teachers at East High, knowing they'll ask questions. I imagine the scene that's about to unfold: My mother walks in, saying __**he**__ fell asleep and hands me a couple of aspirin and bags of ice, to help my wounds. She'll apologize, make some excuse for __**his**__ behavior, say she loves me, kiss my forehead, and go off to bed. I close my eyes, picturing my dad, and how it was before the dreaded incident. Tears start to slide down my cheeks, as I picture him and my mother smiling. She never smiles, and neither do I. Not anymore. I snap my eyes open as I lay down. __**His**__ words still pounding in my ears. __**"You're an ugly piece of shit, and no boy will ever love you. You're so ugly no one wants to befriend you; their afraid your ugliness will ruin their reputation. Not even the geeks will like you because you're so ugly."**__ The tears pour down my face, and I can feel the saltiness from them sting my cheeks. Eventually I know that I will cry myself to sleep. My name is Gabriella Montez, and I know that my house is not a home. It's more like hell. _

__-_-_-__

_A little after one in the morning. I'm home early. Early compared to all the other nights I've had to work in the past. I silently make my way into the house, making sure that I'm not too loud. I cringe when I hear the floor creak, and stop briefly making sure no one heard me. A soft cry makes me turn into the nearest room. I pick up the little boy, and rock him back to sleep gently whispering soft words to him, hoping to calm him down enough not to wake his sleeping sister. After I successfully put him back to sleep, I check on his sister. Smiling I kiss them on their little foreheads goodnight, and make my way to my room. This happens every night. One of them wakes up after hearing me, and after I put them back down, I take a shower washing all the filth and smoke, from the bar/late night diner that I work at, off of me. I look at my tips afterwards. A little under two hundred dollars tonight. You're probably wondering what a sixteen year old is doing arriving home at one in the morning with two hundred dollars in her pocket? The harsh truth is it's not home, it's a worn down apartment that I rent, while the neighbor looks after the little boy and girl. Only way I can work and take care of the two children down the hall, while attending school at the same time. I lay down hoping to get some sleep, and think of life before the diapers and bottles. Before I popped ecstasy. Before I allowed myself to foolish. Before I knew it wasn't love. I'm Sharpay Evans, and I hope my hell turns out paradise for those two children just down the hall. _

**Okay, here I made a prologue for the since I was in the mood for something angsty. It's kinda short, but I promise the later chapters will be longer. **

**I'm in the middle of writing for my other stories, so please be patient. :)**

**Please review. It helps me write faster and more. **

**Kaitlin aka Duhhitskatieox**


	4. Taylor's Story

_Runaway Love_

_Chapter 1: Taylor's Story_

_Disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing. except Trish. :)  
_

I wake to the bright sunlight pouring in through my window on my left. I try to stretch, but the pain is too much. Through the pain, I stand up from the bed and walk to my small bathroom wincing all the way.

Flipping the switch, I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognize this person. Scared and broken. Those are the feelings I am reduced to. I turn to the shower and make the water as hot as it can. My body is so calloused; I can barely feel the heat and water pounding me. I don't close my eyes; I let it fall through my lashes and stream down my face. For if I allow my eyelids to flutter closed, it'll allow the my mind to relive those moments from the night before, all the other nights, and more importantly, that's first night of my tumble into oblivion.

I shut the water off, and then walk past my full-length mirror, per usual. But this time, I steal a glance. Bruises line my body in the shape of masculine hands. I cringe, and try not to relive those haunting memories.

I trifle through my closet and take out my usual garb. I slip on denim blue jeans and a black long-sleeve. When I am finished changing, I put on my make-up carefully and flawlessly. Because if I didn't, who knows what people can see. I take a look at myself one last time, and then slip out onto the streets to make my way for class at East High.

_-_-_-_-_

I am at my locker, Locker # 2340, during passing periods when my best and only friend comes up to me looking completely wiped out.

"Rough night, huh?" I ask. She nods, but smiles nonetheless.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She lightly chuckles. "How about you?"

I look at her. She is the only person who knows my deepest, darkest secrets, and I hers. "Nothing out of the ordinary, like you said." I shrug. She just stares at me.

"I'm sorry. One day, you and I are going to go somewhere far from here – away from all this drama."

I nod, thinking about that dream. The dream that we both know will never come true. "We sure will. Now, we got to get to class." I say, dragging her off to our next class.

_-_-_-_-_

After school, I walk home. I live about twenty minutes by car and an hour by foot from East High. But I prefer it this way. This way I can avoid my self-destructive mother.

I pop earphones that are connected to an old walkman into my ears. I listen to CD's that I have acquired through the years, since I can't afford new ones. As I walk, I try to block out the world around me and focus on the lyrics of Ludacris or Nirvana.

Sometimes I wish I could just run away. Run away from this street, from this town, from this life. No one here seems to understand the pain I go through.

_-_-_-_-_

When I get home, it's quiet. I make my way to the living room to find- nothing. I sigh, and then backtrack my way upstairs to my room. I drop my book bag next to my door, and turn my stereo on. I do not know what song it is or who it is by, but I don't care; I blast it anyways. I close and lock my door, then lay on my bed.

I fall asleep, and don't awake until I hear someone climbing the stairs. I know exactly who it is: Trish. I sigh, turn down my music, and go to my door. I peer out and see her. She looks terrible. Blood shot eyes. Greasy hair. Smeared make-up. Ratty clothes. Lopsided grin.

"Tay-Tay!" She screeches as she comes towards me.

I fake a smile. "Hey Trish." I say as she gives me a hug. I try to hug her back, but I can't. She lets me go, and drags me downstairs.

"Tay, you will not believe it. I was out after work, and I met this guy," Go figure! "And he is really nice, and I want you to meet him." She's talking really fast and slurring. "So, will you?"

I don't say a word as she stares at me.

"Please?" she begs. "I really like him. Please….Please, please, please?"

"Okay," I say, and immediately regret it. "I'll meet him."

She smiles at me. "Yay!" she screams, and starts clapping. "He's right here. His name is John, and I think he may be the one for me."

I frown. Every single guy is "the one" to her, but they always leave after they get what they want.

She pulls me into the living room, and, there, seated on the couch was John. John looks like all the others. Tall and built. Scruffy face and glassed eyes. His smile is sloppy, like his clothes, and his face holds a weird and undistinguished emotion. It is like lust mixed with _blasé ____resulting in something frightful._

___Trish lets go of me, and takes the seat next to him; I'm left in the archway. Trish is practically on the guys lap as she takes his hand._

_"__Tay, this is John. John, this is Taylor." Trish introduces. _

___John reaches his hand out towards me. "__Very____ nice to meet you, Taylor." I try not to notice the way he emphasized the word __very____. He smiles a terrifying smile that makes me sick to my stomach. _

_"__Same." I mutter as I shake his big and rough hand._

"Trish, you never mentioned how beautiful she was." He says, as he still stares at me. I excuse myself before I become even more uncomfortable, but that's bound to be inevitable.

_-_-_-_-_

I try to finish my homework, but to no avail. I heave a sigh, and go to turn my stereo on when I hear yelling. Another sigh. I strain my ears to hear what this one's about. I can barely make the words out, so I return to my spot on my bed after I turn my stereo to full volume.

_-_-_-_-_

I can't concentrate. I've managed to finish my Calculus homework, but nothing beyond that. I know what's going to happen as soon as Trish passes out. It happens every night.

I'm working on my Chemistry homework, when I hear my door creak open. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and then look up. A gulp makes it way down my throat as I stare into the cold and hard lustful glare in John's eyes. I used to hope the creaking door was only my mother, but I gave up that useless wishing long ago.

He smiles that same smile from earlier as he snakes his way onto my bed. He caresses my face, and I hold back tears and all that is lying in my stomach. He kisses me hard. I shut my eyes, trying to think of the good times. He trails his disgusting kisses down my body, and I try to block out everything around me.

_-_-_-_-_

I wake up at about 2:30 in the morning. My body's cold and aches. I dare myself to look down. I'm naked. Stark naked. I breath a deep breathe. Tear stains streak my face. I dress quickly and carefully make my way down the stairs. I look around the impending darkness that is my house. I make out a figure on the couch. My breath hitches in my throat.

The figure moves and I see long hair. I breathe easily as I wrap my mind over the fact that long hair is way different than short shaggy hair. And I know exactly who is on the couch. I quickly make my way over to her.

"Mom?" I whisper, as I gently shake her. "Mom? Wake up, Mom."

She stirs and looks at me through her drug induced sleepiness. "What have I told you about calling me that?" she asks, stern but playful.

I sigh, but smile nonetheless. "It makes you sound old. I know. Sorry, Trish. Go back to bed." She does as she's told, as I weave away to my room leaving the mess for later.

* * *

Hey all. I'm Super-Duper sorry for the horrific wait for this one chapter. forgive me? :/

Anywho, this is dedicated to three very special people: NeilaCross, because without her review I probably wouldn't even have gotten this far, RememberxDecember, because well they're amazing and i love the stories you've written darling plus you inspired me to keep going, and lastly to Nicky4055, who even reminded me that well i still have some people waiting for this story and to effing update soon. ;)

I love you all, and i know that begging is beneath me, buuuuut, please please review. :) i dont care if its about your dog, your day, the story (whether you hate it or love it), or your love of me. (jk, about that last one... or was i?)

TTFN ( Ta-ta-for-now),

duhhitskatieox aka Katie


End file.
